Unbearable
by md06783
Summary: Kagome felt hot everytime she sees him in the office. His purple shirt, his golden eyes, those delicious arms. He took notice of her because of her flaring green eyes that didn't back down from a fight. One day, it all just became unbearable and the need for release became just too great. Note: This was written purely for the lemon, so get ready.
1. Chapter 1

Wrote this purely for the lemon one night I was feeling frisky from reading Alcestis' MiakaXNakago fic. If you like unconventional pairings, you better check out MiakaxNakago fics by Alcestis.

Out of character Kagome and Sesshourmaru, be warned.

Disclaimer: Hail Rumiko Takahashi for her characters. Purple shirt is Sherlock's and not mine (B Cumberbatch).

Disclaimer disclaimer: Just reiterating, this is was written purely for the lemon. Get ready!

* * *

SUMMARY:

Kagome felt hot everytime she sees him in the office. His purple shirt, his golden eyes, those delicious arms. He took notice of her because of her flaring green eyes that didn't back down from a fight. One day, it all just became unbearable and the need for release became just too great.

* * *

She couldn't bear it.

Easily a head taller than the rest of the males in the office, it's not hard to miss him. It's just the way he carries himself with such confidence and grace, it draws your eye unwillingly. It makes you turn around and take notice.

It could be the way his shirt fits him and his broad shoulders. The way his buttons strain a bit with the effort of keeping the lapels together when he moves. That wide chest that looks so firm and inviting. It makes you want to take a firm bite out of it.

It may definitely be because of his eyes. Those golden eyes that can pierce and dissect even the toughest competitors into giving in to his demands. Or mesmerize even the most prudish secretary into bending to his will for a last minute request. Those eyes that glitter golden when he's pleased and darken when he's concentrating.

It could also be his hair that flows to the middle of back. How it sways gently while he walks and how it looks so soft. Making you wonder how it would feel to wrap yourself around it. Or how it would frame his face when he bends over you and tendrils fall from behind his ear onto your chest.

But most definitely, it's because of his scent that she couldn't bear.


	2. Chapter 2

She was concentrating on a presentation but her eyes were compelled to look up. Sure enough, she saw him rounding the corner office and he was heading in her direction. She bit her lip. He was wearing the purple shirt that hugs all the right places. She could make out his well-defined biceps as he raised her arm to wave to the finance manager. He turned back a bit to give the sales director a hearty slap on the back and she could almost see his back muscles ripple.

That purple shirt is just so sinful.

She looked down and shifted a bit in her seat. He was very near and she could almost smell him.

"Kagome," he called her name by way of greeting.

His voice was like a physical assault to the senses. She could touch almost touch the deep timbre of his voice and she certainly felt her name against the nape of her neck making the small hairs stand up.

"Sesshoumaru," she answered in an indifferent tone while she continued typing. "I'm busy."

He leaned his hip against her table and folded his arms casually across his chest. She couldn't help it but turn to look at him, her eyes immediately drinking in the way his lithe muscles strained against his shirt and how impossibly long his legs were.

More importantly, his scent. It was reaching out to her and enveloping her senses with it. It made her feel lightheaded and tingly. She took a deep surreptitious breath to take it all in and it went straight to her head. She wanted to bury her nose at his throat and lick that long column all the way to his nape where she knew the scent would be strongest.

"Do you like what you see?" he asked with an arrogant look on his face.

She arched her eyebrow and pushed up her glasses, she said, "I'd like it better if it was off my table."

"So you do like it, then?" he drawled, his golden gaze holding hers.

"Yes, I'd like to shove it off my table," she answered snippily, green eyes snapping. She flipped her hair and proceeded to turn back to her computer. His scent coupled with his drawl was wrecking havoc with her senses. Her nipples tightened and rubbed pleasurably against the lace of her bra. Her knees were getting weak even though she was sitting down.

Unfurling his arms and releasing more of his delicious scent that she greedily took in , he leaned in closer, crowding her in her chair. "Well Kagome, too bad because I like being on your table," he whispered wickedly only for her ear. With that, he got up and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

She could barely stand it.

His whisper licked at the rim of her ear and down her neck. She felt goosebumps travel down the arm that was nearest to him. She groaned and shifted again in her seat to relieve the throbbing she felt in her sex.

She leaned a bit forward on her chair, pressed down and rocked a bit. She closed her eyes and hung her head, gripping her hapless mouse as she bit her lip to keep from moaning out loud.

His scent still lingered in the air, she inhaled deep and it went straight to her moist place. She pressed down more firmly on her chair and rocked forward a few more times, pretending to look closely into her monitor. She couldn't help but curl her toes at the sensation and the delicious assult his scent was delivering to her senses.

Her neighbor was packing his stuff and had said his goodbye to her. She smiled tightly in response. People are starting to go home and asked if she was coming with them.

"Not yet, but I will come later," she huskily bit out as she waved her officemates off feeling giddy as rocked forward again.


	4. Chapter 4

She bore with it until the last straggler went home.

Senses tingling, she couldn't recall how she arrived at the executive's comfort room.

She closed the door and headed to the round couch at the corner of the comfort room. It was a white, leather couch that offset the black marble of the sink beside it and granite flooring. It was large enough to fit two people. To the left was the shower stall and to the right was the the toilet cubicle.

She sat down on the couch and proceeded to unbutton her top, freeing her breasts from the tight confines of her shirt. She cupped her breasts through the bra, imagining it was him who did so. She groaned out loud as she squeezed harder. She started to rythmically squeeze her breasts and slowly slipping her finger inside the bra cup, softly teasing her nipples which tightened almost painfully.

Letting out a sigh, she started to lean forward to press her sex into the couch and rock forward. She was throbbing so hard as she heard his chuckle again. She rocked forward harder trying to relieve the pressure building inside her but it wasn't enough.

Looking around, she spied a small bolster resting at the back of the couch. She reached for it and found it quite firm. She hiked up her skirt and placed it between her legs. She leaned forward and squeezed it into her throbbing sex.

Pleasure bloomed from her centre and she couldn't help the moan that escaped from her lips. The bolster pressed just right on her sensitive nub. Giving her aching breasts another hard squeeze, she grabbed hold of the bolster to keep it in place, she started rocking back and forth making sure that each time her nub pressed down against the bolster. She could feel tingles running up and down her knees to her toes as she continued the squeeze the bolster into her sex. She was moaning so loudly but she didn't care.


	5. Chapter 5

She didn't know how much longer she could bear it for.

She needed relief and rocked faster. Again, she felt his rough drawl in her ear and saw in her mind's eye how his long legs looked amazing in his pants suit. She imagined how his gaze would darken when it filled with desire for her.

Eyes closed tight in concentration, she was so lost in the pleasure she was giving herself that she didn't hear the audible click of a lock falling in place. All she could hear was the sound of her breath as she continued to work her pleasure. All she could imagine was the long column of his neck. How she would lave her tongue on it while she rumpled that long pristine mane of his. She could almost smell his addictive scent.

"Sesshoumaru…" she moaned.


	6. Chapter 6

She was an unbearable minx.

He knew that she wanted him. He saw it in the gentle swell of her generous bosom everytime she takes in his scent when he comes close. He could feel her hot gaze going over his body that it was almost like a physical touch.

He knew that there was something there despite her prickly attitude towards him. Not that he didn't understand why. He has time and again tried to get rid of their department in the name of cost savings for the company.

"We don't need a whole department just to monitor social media and the news," he growled. "My half-brother at home could do that for us at half the price."

"Pardon me but would your half-brother be willing to squash rumors of your conquests and be fast enough to snap up pictures of…." She trailed off as she pointedly gave him a once-over and arched her eyebrows.

That's when he took notice of her. The way she seemingly puffed up like an angry kitten when antagonized. Her eyes glittered like green shards of ice as she cut you down with her swords. She didn't back down for anyone, not even for the CEO it seems.

He was known to work hard and play harder. Anyone in-charge of keeping the company's name pristine must be working harder to keep up with his escapades. He smirked to himsef and gave her an appraising glance.

Her skin was fair and creamy, inviting you to touch and caress. Her long wavy black hair reached down the middle of her back, emphasizing its narrowness as it flared into her generous hips. Her lips looked like it wanted to be kissed but for now, it was pressed in a thin line as her green eyes stared daggers at him.

He wasn't one to admit defeat but she got him there. He raised his glass of water to her in mock salute.


	7. Chapter 7

He knew that he should bear it but he just cant.

From then on, whenever he had the opportunity he would visit and drop by her desk. If he didn't have any, he would create one. He enjoyed rankling her and the way her green eyes flare angrily at him.

Underneath all that, he knew that there was something between them. He noticed the way she looked up just at the right time he rounds the corner office in view of her desk. When catching her unaware, she couldn't hide the glint of appreciation from her eyes fast enough before replacing it with annoyance.

He liked it as well when she takes deep breaths when he comes near. He knew that she liked his scent and that's why he takes every chance to annoy her. But more importantly, he liked how the hollows of her throat looked as she inhaled. It highlighted the elegance of her neck even as her breath pressed her breasts against her top.

Today, she looked especially snippy but the telltale deep breath said it all for him. Which is why he uncrossed his arm for her benefit knowing that his scent will waft over her as he whispered into her ear. He took the opportunity to glance down as he did it, she was taking deep breaths and there was nothing more he'd like than to nibble at her neck as he carressed those breasts of her.

If he wasn't careful, he just might get sued for sexual harrassment as he felt himself harden at the thought of her moaning under his ministrations. He knew that he needed to get out of there so he sauntered away hoping to walk off his erection.


	8. Chapter 8

He looked up to find that the lights on the floor have been turned off. His lamp was the only one shining on the floor. Sighing and raking a hand through his hair, he scanned the night scene outside. The inky sky reminded him of her hair and the way her skirt hugged her hips.

He was starting to burn and decided to walk it off again. He wasn't in any mood to hunt for a companion tonight. In fact, he pretty much have toned down his parties since the day her green eyes stared daggers at him.

Without him consciouly doing it, he started walking towards her desk. He noticed that her purse was still on her seat. He looked around trying for her. He can tease her for wasting company resources by staying back late into the night.

He picked up her purse and plopped down into her chair. It was quite warm, as if she just got up from it. His mind went on overdrive to answer why her seat was unusually warm. What part of her body was pressed so intimately to it that retained her body heat. And why was her body heated so? He could see her in his mind's eye as she strained against her seat. His manhood started stirring to life. He started to reach out to adjust it when he heard a faint moan.

He jerked up in her seat and looked around for the source of the sound. He then noticed that there was a sliver of light coming from the executive's comfort room at the far end of the floor.

A soft moan issued again and it went straight to his manhood. His eyes darkening, he stalked to the room to confirm his suspicions.


	9. Chapter 9

He really should have borne with it but the need to confirm his theory was too great.

He pushed the door open slowly and was greeted by the sight of her intense concentration on her pleasure. He felt an answering call in his manhood as he leaked precum.

Her chest was heaving as she harshly drew in breaths. He could see the way the hollows of her neck worked and how her breasts thrust out in exertion. He knew that he shouldn't be spying on her but the call of her moans was too much.

He stepped inside and locked the door. She didn't seem to notice him as he started walking towards her, intending to help her with her needed. He froze when she moaned his name. Liquid heat jolted down his spine with the way she said his name.

He couldn't take it so he answered in kind. "Kagome," he answered in a husky voice.


	10. Chapter 10

It was so good, her imagination could even let her hear his voice so vividly. Hearing her name in his voice gave a zing down her spine. "Aaah.." she cried lowly as she rolled her head back in pleasure as she squeezed the bolster harder into her centre.

Her chest heaving with her impending climax, she opened her eyes and saw him. He was standing in front of her, his eyes molten with arousal. The rational part of her knew that she should be startled and cover up. But the pleasure was too great that she needed to keep going.

Blinking slowly up at him, she arched her chest to him. "Sesshoumaru," she said. "Im close.."

"Not yet, Kagome," he drawled as he moved to slow her movements against the abused pillow.

"No.." she protested as she tried to grind against the pillow again. "I want.."

He shushed her as he took the pillow away and threw it to the floor.

He move to sit on the couch. He manouvered her so that her back was to his chest. But it seemed that she had other things in mind because quicker than he could react, she turned around on her knees and pushed him back on the couch.

With feverish hands, she was onto his shirt buttons and pulling it out of his pants. She pushed the shirt back off his chest and leaned back to admire him. The purple of the shirt stood in contrast against his chest.

He smirked at her and with half-lidded eyes, he asked, "Do you like what you see, Kagome?"

She held his gaze. Instead of answering, she placed her hands on either side of his waist and pressed open mouthed kisses on his abdomen while she slowly worked her way up to his chest. She could feel his abdominal muscles jumping at her caress.

She flicked a tongue to his nipple and she heard him groan. His hands reflexively going to her hair, holding her to his chest in a silent request to continue what she was doing.

She leaned back a bit even as she felt the pressure of his hands. She rose on her knees and brought her lace-covered breasts towards his own and rubbed it against his sensitized nipple while proceeding to straddle his hips, positioning her sex over his bulging arousal.

"Kagomeee.." he hissed as he felt her explosive warmth through his trousers. This was the heat that he was imagining being pressed onto her chair.

"Hmmmm.." she moaned as she rocked her nubbin against his arousal even as she mashed her aching breasts into his firm chest.


	11. Chapter 11

He curled his fingers into her nape and her small waist to control her movements. He didn't want to have any accidents. He wanted this heat to last for him and for her. He started slowly grinding himself up against her moist heat. Both of them breathing harshly as the pleasure overtook their senses.

She wanted to rock harder and faster against him. But he gripped her waist and ground her against him in slow, rolling arches. All the while, he paid homage to her neck, licking his way through the hallows that a while ago was only in his fantasies. She tasted as amazing as she smelled. He started nuzlling downwards to her breasts, placing wet, sucking kisses on the tops even as he ground harder into her.

She was shuddering with the pure torture. She has been hanging on the brink of relief earlier, ready to explode. But the obnoxious man wouldn't let her. She retaliated by breaking his hold on her neck. She flicked her hair back and leaned down to take a firm bite of his neck.

"Aaah!" he groaned as he felt the sting in his groin making it twitch.


	12. Chapter 12

How can anyone smell so good? Who can bear this?

She was assaulted with his scent. It was intoxicating that she stopped moving against him altogether and let him control their pace. All she could to was to lick the long column of his neck and place kisses on the back of his ear. She could feel him shudder under him as she sucked hard on the sensitive skin behind ear.

His hair was so silky against her face and it smelled amazing as his neck. She proceeded to bury her hands in his hair, gently massaging him to the timing of his hips to heighten his pleasure. She knew that he liked it by the way he trid to bite her through her bra.

She felt a small tremor in her sex when she felt his teeth catch her aching nipple. She threw her head back, groaning as she raked her nails on his scalp.

"Fuck!" he gasped and rolled her hard on his erection.

She helplessly cried out and pressed down to meet him. She was starting to tremble with the repressed need.

"Yesss," begged Kagome as she tore her hands away from his hair and started massaging her breasts, paying close attention to her nipples giving her electrical jolts.

She blinked her heavy eyes open and held his molten gaze. She saw that his pupils were so dilated that his eyes looked almost black. Satisfaction swept through her at his dishveled hair, flushed neck and rumpled purple shirt.

"Your purple shirt," she moaned even as she flicked her nipples hard. "I want it."


	13. Chapter 13

Stilling their movements, he blinked slowly at her. He was too far gone to make sense of what she said. But he understood her heat and her need. It was blazing and very wet for him. He pulled her to him, stilling her hands on her chest.

"Kagome.." he whispered her name against her lips, emphasising each syllable. Her lips parted to meet his as he slowly kissed her hard, bruising her lips and forcing her tongue to submit to him.

Abruptly, he ended the kiss and he stood her up. He stripped off her underwear, took off her blouse and bra. She was left with her black skirt and heels.

He stepped back to admire his handiwork. Long black hair rippling at her back, a few tendrils sticking to her reddened neck, testament to his homage earlier. Her chest heaving and nipples at painful attention to him. Her creamy skin standing out amidst the dark coloring of the room.

He wanted her and he will have her. He will have her hard and long, he thought as he reached down to stroke his erection through his pants.

"Do you like what you see, Sesshoumaru?" she asked huskily holding his gaze with her own.

He slowly smirked at her as he started taking off his shirt revealing his chest in all its glory. His shirt landed on a rumpled heap on the couch. She couldn't help but move forward to run her hands over his firm chest. She could see his muscles jump as her touch. She circled around him and admired his well-toned back, running her fingers over its breadth and width.

He started to shuck off his shoes and socks. He then started unbutonning his pants and taking off his underwear. As he stepped out of his remaining clothes, he roughly caught her arm and brought her around again.

"Yes, I like what I see Kagome," he drawled as he watched her eyes widen as her green gaze strayed towards jutting his manhood.


	14. Chapter 14

She didn't think she could bear that.

It was long and bigger than any she had seen. Not that she has seen many. She reached out and brushed her fingertips against the swollen, leaking head. Her other hand cupped his jewels, massaging them. He was so hard but silken at the same time.

She heard him suck in his breath and she felt him thrust his hips forward to her carress. She started stroking her hand along his impressive length, feeling a tingle run through her spine at the thought of his manhood inside of her.

He was much taller than her that when she brough her body closer to him, his erection laid hot against her upper abdomen. She started to stroke it and rub it against her skin, earning her a drawn out groan from him as he watched what she was doing.

Her knees started to buckle as her desire overwhelmed her. He felt her tremor through the soft skin of her belly and caught her arms before her knees gave way.

He turned her around and positioned her directly in front the couch. Without touching her, he stood directly behind her making her back prickle. He felt for the zipper of her skirt and started lowering it along with the cloth.

He feasted his eyes on the generous curves of her hips. His hands twitched and he swept her long hair from her back. He then traced the graceful line of her spine to the dimples at her back continuing on to possessively grab her buttocks. He appreciated the way her back arched at his rough handling but at the same time, she was leaning back into his hands.

He pushed her shoulders down onto the couch and on her knees. With her buttocks pointed back to him, he could feel her moistness directly on his raging manhood and groaned.

He drew the tip of his manhood against her sex, making them both shudder. He bent over her. He stroked his hands over her smooth sides and he let his hair tickle her back. She whimpered and rocked back to him to let him know of her overwhelming need.

He chuckled darkly. He could feel himself tighten and start to leak.

This was going to be more than good.


	15. Chapter 15

He chuckled directly into her ear and whispered, "I will fuck you hard, Kagome." She arched backwards to his cock, taking the tip inside of her. He hissed and straightened up, giving her bottom a firm smack. Firm but not enough to hurt.

"Aaah!" cried Kagome but all the while pressing to him backwards to take more of him in.

He grabbed her hips and started slowly easing his hard cock into her wet heat. She was so incredibly tight that he was feeling cold shivers coming up from his toes to his knees. She felt so good on his aching cock.

She was dripping with need, easing his passage into her sheath. Once he was buried to the hilt, he stopped her movements and withdraw from her earning a moan of protest from her.

He smirked and smacked her bottom again, watching it jiggle as he repeated it. Then without warning, he growled and thrust himself inside again earning another keening moan from her.

He started shallowly thrusting into her, gradually making it deeper as he made his thrust longer. He couldn't believe how wet and tight she was. He was losing himself in the sensation of her sex enveloping his cock.

"Sessssshoumaru, soooo goood.." Kagome moaned, slurring his name like she was drunk. Her back stretching as she kneaded the couch for sensation, "Just like a cat," he thought.

He was hitting a spot deep inside of her that made her toes curl. His thrusts grew longer, withdrawing almost to the tip but only to slam back into her. She hung her head down as she let Sesshourmaru ride her, giving up to the pleasure he was giving her.

"Kagome, you are so tight," he groaned as her sheath gave a particulartly hard squeeze on his cock.

She can feel her release building and building with his continued thrusts. She tried to make it faster as she shoved her buttocks back to his hips. But he was stilling her movements with his hold on her hips.

She heard herself mewling, "Im sooo cloose Sesshoumaru, let me…." But he wouldn't give it to her. The man was torturing her.

Pure masculine satisfaction ran through Sesshoumaru. He was doing this to her, she of the snappy retorts and indifferent demeanor. She was coming apart under him.

"What do you want, Kagome? Tell me," he commanded as he slowed his thrusts.


	16. Chapter 16

She didn't want to beg so she tried to roll her hips to get to the much needed hardness in her but he wouldn't let her. She was shudderring as her release was so close. She then spied his purple shirt that started this all.

She reached out for it and buried her face in it. His scent exploded all over her senses. It was like warm velvet was enveloping her. She could feel her sex starting to tremble as she got off on his scent. She knew that with just a bit more, her release will come.

She went down on one of her forearms and started reaching for her sex. But Sesshoumaru quickly caught it as he chuckled at her.

"You're cheating, Kagome," he admonished. "Now, tell me."

She didn't have a choice and tears of frustration leaked from her eyes as she bit the words he wanted to hear, "I want you to fuck me hard!"

He answered by rolling his hips hard into her before mashing the spot deep inside her. He withdraw his cock from her sheath and thrust hard back in so forcefully that she moved up on the couch.

Kagome cried out and threw her head back. She came like she had never done so before, it was so intense that she needed respite before she loses her mind.

But Sesshoumaru had other things in mind as he started pounding away into her. She continued to climb higher and higher until she had to ask him to stop as she couldn't bear the overwhelming sensations.

"Fuck Kagome, fuck. You feel so good," he rasped. He started slowing his thrusts, bringing Kagome from her high. His erection twitched inside her in protest but he reined himself in. He didn't want this to end yet. They were just starting.


	17. Chapter 17

Kagome's whole body was buzzing with the afterglow of coming hard. But she could still feel him rock hard inside of her. He bent over her and started placing kisses onto her back. He reached over and carressed her smooth stomach working his way up to her breasts. He started massaging her mounds, testing their weight against his hand. He flattened his hands against them and mashed her nipples hard into his palms. She cried out at this and tried to turn around to bite his arm. As she was so much smaller than him, she couldn't reach around so she settled for glaring at him. He only smirked down at her when her expression turned to that of pleasure as he continued thrusting shallowly into her.

He was trying to calm himself down even while trying to heat her up again. Alternating flicking and gently pinching her nipples. He could feel her sex tighthening with each flick and each pinch.

She was starting to thrust backward to his cock again and moaning. He took this as a signal that she was ready but this time, he was going to torture her.

Widening his stance, he took a firm hold of her hips and started slowly pulling her wet sex onto his cock and then pulling her down hard onto him that her thighs smacked against his. Just as slowly, he would push her off and pull her back in again. He saw her shaking her side to side in pleasure, her moans growing deeper. He could practically feel the velvety wetness drip down between them as he brought her higher.

"No morrrrre, Sesssshoumaru…" she groaned out.

He felt as if his hips would melt with how tight her sex was working his cock. He started rolling his hips with each thrust into her earning him begging mewls from him to stop and then later to do more. She was so far gone that she wasn't making sense anymore.

He made her go down on her forearms. He pushed her hips downward to change the angle of his entry. With her bottom pointed upwards and securely holding her hips down, he started shallowly thrust hard into her. She went wild as the new angle reached a much deeper spot inside of her. She was sobbing into the his shirt now as he slammed into her repeatedly.

She started tightening against him again and he groaned into her back. He pulled her back up onto her hands. Keeping one hand on her hips, he reached out and grabbed her hair in his fist.

"Im… Im… Im coming Sessshoumaru…" panted Kagome even he continued to thrust his hips into her.

"Aaaaaah!" she groaned her climax out as he gave a particularly hard thrust and roll of his hips.


	18. Chapter 18

Sesshoumaru didn't stop. His hips continued as she rode higher and higher. She was throwing her head side to side, her pleasure becoming unbearable. But his cock and hips wouldn't allow him to stop.

"I cant. Kagome. Its. Just. Too. Good!" he groaned as he punctuated each word with a particularly deep thrust as she writhed under his hands again.

She bucked so hard as she came again that she almost dislodged him. The intensity of her orgasm almost blinding. He firmly held onto her hips. He could feel his release coming soon. He never wanted this to end but he can feel his balls tightening.

He didn't give Kagome respite to come down from her high. He continued pounding into her sex and rolling his hips into her so he could mash her spot. She could only continue to take it and ride the high with him. The sound of hips slapping against hips and groans filled the executive comfort room.

Sesshoumaru's thrusts became wilder as his end came nearer. She felt him become bigger and harder as her pleasure grew again. She could hear him growling his pleasure into her back.

He could feel her sex clutching tighter and tighter against him. He knew she was coming again. With a keening wail, she threw her head back as she shuddered. At the same time, Sesshoumaru bit down onto her shoulder as he growled his release into her, continuing to buck his hips as waves of pleasure washed over him.

After a moments, he withdrew his length, still half-erect, and he felt her shudder. He rolled onto the couch taking her with him. Both panting, they looked at one another with heavy lidded eyes.

Kagome started picking up her clothes and putting them on. She washed her face on the sink and arranged her hair.

She looked back at Sesshoumaru and raised an eyebrow. She raked her eyes over him appreciatively and half-smiled.

"Do you like what you see, Kagome," he drawled. He felt himself quicken again as he felt her gaze on his manhood.

Kagome turned her back on him and unlocked the door.

She turned back and took one more look appreciative look before walking out.

Perhaps, she'll answer when she couldn't bear it anymore.


	19. Chapter 19

The vixen thought she could walk away from him after that? Smiling dangerously, he shrugged on his clothes and straightened his hair.

He was going hunting.

And it was a good thing, he was wearing his purple shirt.

THE END

A/N:

Whew, speed writing.

That made me thirsty.

And frisky! Lol


End file.
